the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Maud Moonshine
Maud Moonshine is Mildred Hubble´s first and best friend at Cackle's Academy. As Maud is short and plump while Mildred is tall and thin, they make as much a funny looking pair as Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. She wears round glasses and always has her hair in bunches. She comes from a family of witches, much like the other girls at the school. The Worst Witch (1986 Telemovie) Biography Maud comes from a family of witches, like most of the girls at the school.The Worst Witch (1986 Telemovie) Maud Meets Mildred on her first day at Cackle’s Academy, when Mildred, in full flight, rises up over the gates, swoops along the courtyard and crashes straight into the school dustbins, breaking her broomstick in half. Everyone has a laugh at her expense, but Maud comes to her rescue. Maud helped Mildred to pass the Broomstick aptitude test in their first year, and also helped to save Mildred and Miss Hardbroom's lives during their second year vacation. In Cinderella in Boots, Maud plays as the evil stepmother, dressed like a mini HB. Maud enters the stage by materializing HB style (probably by way of a spell). Cinderella in Boots At the end of her third year, Maud decides she will run for Head Girl to get Mildred and Jadu reinstated back in the school, but realises this won't be easy when she discovers that Ethel is also running. Maud changes her mind, and asks everyone to vote for Mildred and Jadu instead. Miss Cackle agrees and reinstates both of them, and makes Mildred Head Girl and Jadu Deputy Head Girl. The Uninvited In her fourth year, Maud is made first year mentor, meaning she has to look after them, making sure they don’t get too homesick, and supervising their homework sessions. The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star Midnight is Maud's cat; she is described as a normal, easygoing black cat. Maud also has a bat, Barney, that she got her birthday in her first year. The Worst Witch Strikes Again, Monkey Business Maud’s birthday is in Feburary, in the holiday between winter and summer term. Physical Appearance She is a short, plump girl with round glasses who always wears her hair in bunches. Later in the series, Maud grows her hair longer and loses a lot of her weight, as her mother makes her go on a strict diet. In A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch she wears two plaits instead and in The Worst Witch Saves the Day she has curly bunches instead of straight ones. In the TV series, her chubbiness is dropped but her small stature, bunches, glasses, and loyalty towards her friends remain intact. Personality and Traits Maud is usually very gentle, but she can become quite snappy when someone attacks her best friends. She even dares to face Miss Hardbroom when it comes to defending Mildred. Mostly Maud is the voice of reason and tries to prevent Enid from leading Mildred down the path to mischief. She has stood up to Ethel many times, most notably in The Worst Witch All at Sea where she reprimands Ethel about eavesdropping on a conversation between her and Enid about Mildred acting strangely. She has also sprung to Mildred's defense several times, such as in the episode "Learning the Hard Way" where she comments to Miss Hardbroom that Mildred would never have any confidence if she kept shouting at her. She is fiercely loyal to Mildred and assists her on most of her adventures, often against her better judgment. Maud is a decent and considerate person, but grows weary of Mildred's incessant clumsiness and often lectures her on how to improve herself- Though Ironically, Maud is not a perfect angel either. Maud is more sensible than Mildred, but usually gets mixed up in Mildred's escapades. Abilities and Skills Maud Appears to be one of the best in the class at spells, after Ethel. She also has a talent for chanting, having been selected by Miss Bat to do a solo performance at Miss Cackle’s Birthday concert. Miss Cackle's Birthday Surprise Maud is also reasonably good at art, though she becomes jelous of Mildred’s talent, but they eventually make up. Art Wars Relationships Maud is best friends with Mildred Hubble, Enid Nightshade, Ruby Cherrytree and Jadu Wali and has a strong rivalry with Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock. In their first year, Maud grows jealous of Mildred and Enid's budding friendship and turns on Mildred, siding with the friendless and vindictive Ethel Hallow. However she tires of Ethel's constant degrading of Mildred and breaks their "friendship" after Ethel locks Mildred and Enid in a store cupboard, siding with Mildred again and becoming friends with Enid. Trivia *There is some confusion regarding Maud's surname. Her surname in the books is Maud Spellbody, according to The Worst Witch All at Sea. The 1980s television movie gave her surname as "Warlock" and the TV series gave her surname as "Moonshine". Since the TV series was more popular than the movie, "Moonshine" has stuck as Maud's surname for good. *In the Latin American dub, she was renamed as "Maud Luna"; in Spanish "Luna" means "Moon". In the French dub, she was remaned as "Maud Moucheté", close to the English name; it means "specked". Maud 1986.png|Maud in the 1986 telemovie Worst witch book5003.jpg|Maud in her third year Worst witch book5008.jpg|Maud with Mildred Img024.jpg|Colour illustration of Maud by Jill Murphy Appearances *The Worst Witch (Book) *The Worst Witch Strikes Again *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *The Worst Witch All At Sea *The Worst Witch Saves The Day *The Worst Witch To The Rescue *The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star *The Worst Witch (TV Series) *The Worst Witch (1986 Telemovie) References Category:Characters